bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Taishiro Toyomitsu
|romaji= Toyomitsu Taishirō |alias= ヒーロー ファットガム|Bīemuai Hīrō Fatto Gamu}} |epithets= |birthday= August 8 |age=29 |gender= Male |height= 250cm (8'2") (Fat Form) |weight= |hair=Blond |eye=Yellow |bloodtype= |quirk= Fat Absorption |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= Police Force (Former) |fightingstyle= Close Combat |teams=Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |debut= Chapter 132 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= yes |skin = }} |Toyomitsu Taishirō}}, also known as ヒーロー ファットガム|Bīemuai Hīrō Fatto Gamu}}, is a Pro Hero. He employed Tamaki Amajiki and Eijiro Kirishima for their internships. Appearance In his fat form, Taishiro is a big, round man, easily towering over other adults. In this form, his mouth is big and his nose is smaller, which alongside his odd body proportions, give him an odd look. After burning through his fat, however, it is revealed that he is quite muscular, and his body adapts conventional proportions. His hero costume consists of black pants and an orange, zippered hood, which has the initials of his alias on the front of Fat Gum, written with a clear F','G and an inverted F'''. Alongside them, he also wears gloves, metallic boots, and a mask that goes around his eyes and over his forehead. His hero costume in Vigilantes, which takes place several years ago, is basically the same, except that the initials of his alias are written with only a black '''F and G'''. In addition, he wears dark forearm guards. Personality Taishiro appears to be constantly hungry, which leads him to eat a lot. He is very friendly towards civilians and other heroes, appearing to be a playful and a carefree person. However, he can be extremely serious when the situation demands it, always having the work ethic of a hero. Whenever he is focused on doing the right thing, he becomes quite impulsive and determined, especially when lives are at stake. In which case, he becomes utterly enraged, because of that, he is rather impatient, disapproving of operations that are rather lengthy. Due to the time he spent working for the police, Fat Gum is very knowledgeable about the underworld. He is capable of recognizing potential when he sees it, complimenting Tamaki Amajiki's prowess as a hero, though the latter thinks of it as harassment. He also extends this to Eijiro Kirishima after he held his own against a villain and praised his will to continue. Abilities '''Enhanced Strength: Fat Gum is shown to have above-average strength, as he is able to grab hold of multiple villains and keep them in his grip while using his Quirk. He can also crush two pieces of hard candy with his bare hand. Enhanced Durability: Fat Gum has great durability thanks to his Quirk. He is able to take several assaults from Kendo Rappa's powerful bullet punches and keep standing, whereas Eijiro Kirishima's maximum Hardening is barely able to defend against one of Kendo's assaults. Enhanced Agility: Despite his stature, Fat Gum's speed is rather impressive, as he is able to react quickly against troubling situations. Quirk : Taishiro's obese body can adhere to anything and force objects to sink into him. His fat can also store kinetic energy, which he can convert into muscle at the cost of his fat. However, he appears to have a limit on how much energy he can store in his fat. Super Moves *'Spear': After absorbing several blows, Fat Gum can turn all of the absorbed force into a "spear", allowing him to deal back all of the impacts he took as a single hit. Doing so burns his defense-fat and takes a massive amount of energy, turning him into a more slender version of himself. Battles & Events Trivia *Taishiro's shape and appearance resembles a . *Taishiro likes Takoyaki. *Taishiro's surname contains the kanji for and . *According to Betten Court, the artist of the My Hero Academia spinoff, Vigilante - My Hero Academia: Illegals, Fat Gum's design is one of Horikoshi's personal favourites. As a result, Betten states he takes extra care when drawing him in the spinoff series. References Site Navigation pl:Taishiro Toyomitsu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Internship Employers Category:Stubs Category:Fat Gum's Hero Office Category:Transformers Category:Mutants